1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can produce full-color images, compared to organic light-emitting devices of the related art.
The organic light-emitting device of the present disclosure may include a first electrode disposed (e.g., positioned) on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode that are sequentially formed on the first electrode. Holes injected from the first electrode, for example, are transported to the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the second electrode, for example, are transported to the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as the holes and electrons, can then recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.